


Change

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short and sweet, Sans doesn't wholly approve of how tall frisk is growing up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://fulcrumisthebomb.tumblr.com/post/133250032681/teenfrisk-never-gets-tired-of-dunkle-sans-jokes
> 
> go check them out! this is half as short as my normal personal-minimum word count so be warned.

“Why do humans have to _change_ so much?” The monster said from his spot, sighing as he felt the mass under him start to shake, knowing that he was just complaining not really asking. “Stop that.”

Sans poked her sides with slender, boney fingers, but the young woman shivered and moved at the ticklish sensation even more, jarring the skeleton’s perch more.

The human under him wiggled to reach down and back, trying to catch the exposed phalanges when their owner started to poke again. Whining in protest at the thought of being tickled out right, it was another thing that changed. Frisk used to love being tickled years ago, when she was still smaller then Sans.

“What?” Sans asked innocently, relenting a little after getting a raspberry from the tired human, pulling his hands up to rest them on the backs of her shoulder blades. After a tense moment if likely seeing if he would start again, the teen relaxed again, though going back to sleep seemed like a bad idea with Sans around and awake for a change.

The skeleton shifted, pressing the side of his head against Frisk’s back once more, like Papyrus he was forever fascinated with the sound of not only how a human breathed, but that addicting, rhythmic pulse of the heartbeat. It never stopped, like and unlike a monster’s pulse of magic. Sans sighed again, the Monster reminded of the time that it was Frisk that who was small enough lay sprawled over the top of his ribcage.

Sans almost wanted that back, but the thought was dashed away just in case. He didn’t want this world, this surprisingly long timeline, this contentment to just vanish. Sans had found himself invested in it without realizing it and wanted it to stay.

The human laying down on her front shifted, moving her legs at first and then arms stretching out above her head, coming aware and back to the land of the fully conscious people. It had Sans moving a little, trying to ignore the popping he could hear and feel along Frisk’s back as she did that. Huffing slightly Sans sat up, back to where he’d been sitting beside the teen in the living room before flopping over sideways onto her. The Monster tilted his head, eyes wide open as black voids, not reflecting light but only giving it off from iris like white orbs.

“Why did you have to grow so big?” he demanded, pausing as Frisk rolled over and grasped his left hand in both of hers, cuddling shamelessly. At least that wasn’t ever changing it seemed. Sans repeated his demand as Frisk got up to stretch again after that afternoon nap.

She stood just a head shorter than Papyrus now, Sans barely came up to her lower shoulder.

It had to be what Toriel was feeding the kid, it just had to be! Sans stuck to feeding Frisk normal human based food after coming to the surface.


End file.
